


Negotiating Terms

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [25]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Day 1, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Personal Challenge, character backstory, mafia, mention of choking, prompt, talk of underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: quote from Haruki Murakami“”The sky grew darker, painted blue on blue, one stroke at a time, into deeper and deeper shades of night.”Or: Arthur answers an SOS from Eames. and Eames learns something about Arthur
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Past Arthur/Original Male Character
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Negotiating Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of my personal challenge I’m calling the 100 Days challenge. Also it’s day 1 of Arthur x Eames Week for the challenge. Which is Jun 1-5!
> 
> Prompt: quote from Haruki Murakami  
> “”The sky grew darker, painted blue on blue, one stroke at a time, into deeper and deeper shades of night.”
> 
> Enjoy.

It was just past sunset when Arthur received the call, and as he walked toward the hotel Eames was staying at being careful not to pick up any unwanted attention, the sky grew darker, painted blue on blue, one stroke at a time, into deeper and deeper shades of night.

Throwing one last glance over his shoulder, he stepped into the hotel lobby and off the rain soaked streets.

The lobby was like most places Arthur preferred to stay at. It was all very well appointed, couches were in various places, a large fireplace was on one wall and potted plants were in the corners. This wasn’t normal or at least it wasn’t for Eames, the man preferred cheaper hotels than this.

Arthur didn’t have time to worry about that though he had a job to do. He moved toward the front desk with ease and after a quick flirt with the receptionist he was headed up to Eames’ room in the elevator.

Arthur didn’t even bother knocking, he just used the key card.

“I told you to be here an hour ago, Mal.” Eames said back to the door.

“Not Mal.” Arthur said quietly shucking out of his long black trench coat and pale suit jacket 

Eames froze and then turned, walking toward him fast, “Arthur, Darling good to see you but you shouldn’t be here.” worry seeping into voice “You need to leave.” His hands come down on Arthur’s shoulders strong and warm turning him back to the door

“No, I can’t not until I get you out.” Arthur says digging his black lofters the best he can against the plush carpets as Eames pushes him toward the door. “Mal says you sent out an SOS.”

“Yes.” Eames says, “And it has nothing to do with you.”

“Mal, sent me to get you!” Arthur yells scowling, as he wrenches free of Eames turning to face him.

“What? Why” Eames says 

“She’s a little busy at the moment. In a whole other country for that matter.” Arthur mutters “She called me because I happened to be in the city working. Now tell me what’s wrong!”

“Working on what you look like a cocaine addict

Arthur knows what he looks like pale, dark circles under his eyes, skinny as a rail. “I’ve been testing out how we can use dreamshare more effectively with Elizabeth Gunthry for a couple weeks and haven't been sleeping well.”

Eames blinked at him, “You’re working with her? No wonder you look like that. She’s a hard task master.”

Arthur nodded.

Eames sighed reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “I really needed Mal’s brand of crazy and the usual fire-power she usually brings when on rescue missions.”

“Well, you have me.” Arthur says, “and my imagination”

“All the more reason for you not to be here pet.” Eames says softly, “ You don’t have an imagination and you look sickly.”

Arthur pushes away the sting of the rejection because he knows that when Eames is worried about something, he hurts people and pushes them away.

“I’m going to ignore what you just said, and ask you again what is wrong? Why’d you send an SOS. You’re clearly upset about something.” Arthur says, “I know you.”

Eames burst out laughing, “Darling, we’ve known each other for a total of three months not even that because we’ve only worked with each other a handful of times.You don’t know me at all, and I don’t trust me because everytime we do work you either side with Mal or Dom when I have an idea. You’re there little lap dog or even worse a substitute for one of their golden haired children when they’re not at home.”

“Shut up.” Arthur ground out blushing slightly, remembering the times on the job Eames was around and Mal pet his hair, or Arthur would pass out on a sofa his head in her lap. “There my best friends and because they’re my best friends, I’m here to get your ass because they care about you too apparently.”

Eames sighs, goes to the window, and lights up a cigarette. “Fine.” he turns, leaning against the window ankles crossed. 

“I need some back up on a meeting happening with a mafia boss later tonight,, his group has the ingredients to a new version of Somincin. One that won’t make us look like junkie’s when we use it for a week. I need Mal to pretend to be a whore while I negotiate terms.

“Who’s the mob boss?”

“Gregory Santos. Leader of the Iron Vipers.”

Arthur's mouth twitched, into a small smile. “You need me.” 

“Why the heck do I need you?”

“Because negotiating terms is all about power play. Proving who has the most in the room, who’s smarter. it isn’t all drugs and whores.” Arthur said confidently

Eames raised an eyebrow. So Arthur continued, “Having a whore on your lap or even Mal with all her guns won’t work because Santos doesn’t know them, it’s just like going to the meeting by yourself.”

“First of all the meeting’s going to be here in my room- 

“Right now, they just see you as a low level thief, a forger tied up with the blackmarket, who’s not worth their time. Santos is a man in it for the money, that’s why they're going to meet you. They know you're desperate. So when they get here they’ll probably bully you, until they get the price they want.” Arthur says laying on the sofa.”

“And why would you being here be any different?” Eames asking taking a drag on the cigarette

“Because the Santos’ know me. I grew up with them. Around them. I know exactly how meetings like the one happening tonight go down because I sat on my grandfather’s knee listening to them all.”

“Who’s grandfather, Pet?”

“Charles Tate.”

Eames sucks in a breath, Forget Mal to kill me. I’ll have Charles bloody Tate coming after me if I get you shot tonight.”

“Eames, I wouldn’t be a Pointman in dreamshare if I didn’t know how to handle myself.” Arthur says, Coolily and they stare at each other.

“I don’t know Arthur. It’s dangerous. 

“Don’t give me that crap. It’s no more dangerous than dreamshare. Plus you need me. Me being there instantly gives you a better reputation and if we make it seem like we're dating nobody will hurt you because nobody will want to mess with me. I’m grandfather’s favorite.

“Fine. you can help out tonight.” Eames says sounding put upon

Arthur gives him a smile, dark eye twinking. He’s immensely smug with himself.

“How long do we have till Santos and his men get here?”

“Hour and a half”  
“Perfect, I’m going to take a shower, change, eat something and then I’ll need you to choke me.” 

“What!? Arthur you just tell people to choke you so nonchalantly.”

“I don’t, but I’m telling you because I know Santos knows I like it rough. I dout Eric Santos didn’t keep quiet about his sex life if he couldn’t keep silent about family business.”

“Darling, did you have what I can only guess is a star-crossed love affair with one of Santos’ men.”

“It wasn’t like that Mr. Eames, not really.” Arthur says, “Eric Santos and I just liked to fuck and the only reason it carried on more than a year was because Eric couldn’t keep his mouth shut around me and my grandfather thought he could gain information.”

“Who is Eric Santos?”

“You mean who was Eric Santos.” Arthur says, “He was the oldest son of the Santos family. Heir to throne, before his grandmother found out he was going to run away with me.I was sixteen when he was shot. He’s been dead for quite a while.”

“Ah, I’m sorry to hear that.” Eames says,

“Don’t worry about it. Comes with the territory.” Arthur says standing up and undoing his tie, “But I will say there are moments when I miss him. He was fun to be around.”

And with that Arthur goes to get ready.

\----  
Later on when Gregory Santos and men enter the hotel suite. They don’t even realize that Arthur is in the room until they’re sitting down at the table and Arthur comes out of the bathroom. 

“Hello Gentleman.” He says, wearing, nothing but Eames least garish shirt and his own loose fitting green silk boxes. His feet are bare, and his hair is still damp from an earlier shower, covered in well placed, visible bruises and hickeys. 

The men glance at Eames, then at Arthur when he allows Eames to settle him on his lap. 

And behind them the double doors of the bedroom are open to allow everyone sitting around the table to see the rumpled sheets of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started off a lot different and was darker but I changed it up and sort of made it lighter.
> 
> The main idea of though was to have Arthur in green silk boxers because I once read it in an inception fic that I can’t remember the name of so that’s what’s inspired this fic.


End file.
